Eu morro toda vez que você desvia seu olhar
by peamaps
Summary: Slash* Todos acreditam que Legolas ficou ao lado de Aragorn e então partiu após sua morte. Isto é o que aconteceu na verdade. *Yaoi


Título: Eu morro toda vez que você desvia seu olhar

Autora: Peamaps

Feedback: legolasbereth aol. co

Blog: lotrslash. blogspot. co

Sumário: Todos pensam que Legolas tomou o navio para Valinor após a morte de Aragorn. Mas isto é o que realmente aconteceu de verdade.

Avisos: AU (universo alternativo), slash (pares masculinos, homem/homem), morte de personagem, e talvez seja bom deixar preparado o lencinho.

Censura: PG-13

Direitos Autorais: Infelizmente o Legolas não é meu e eu não lucro com ele. Eu só gosto de machucar ele ás vezes. Ao final de minhas histórias ele volta para a mão de quem poussui direitos sobre ele todo feliz, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

><p><em>Eu a cada vez que você desvia seu olhar<em>

_Meu coração, minha vida...jamais serão o mesmo_

_Este amor vai levar tudo o que tenho_

_Apenas um respirar, um toque poderá ser o meu fim_

Love Song Requiem – Trading Yesterday

* * *

><p>Durante a Guerra do Um Anel Legolas sempre tivera uma preocupação: a segurança de seus amigos.<p>

O grupo se tornava cada vez menor. Eles saíram de Rivendell em número de nove, para depois se transformar em oito e então tudo pareceu desmoronar e ele se viu acompanhado somente por Aragorn e Gimli, saindo em uma busca desesperada atrás de Pippin e Merry para garantir que eles ao menos escapassem de uma tortura longa. A ideia foi dada por ele mesmo.

Era preciso que um cuidasse do outro. Ele e o Anão acabaram por se tornarem amigos e ele passou à conhecer bem os movimentos de Gimli.

Agora Aragorn, este ele conhecia muito bem.

Ele conhecia a respiração do Homem, sabia se ele estava dormindo profundamente, se tinha acabado de pegar no sono, se tinha pesadelos ou se sonhava com Arwen. Ele sabia até como ele respirava quando estava próximo à acordar, pois na busca, ele que nem precisava dormir muito, frequentemente ficava de guarda para que o Homem e Anão descansassem. Era preciso entendê-los, os mortais.

Legolas lembrava-se de como Estel, como ele o chamava quando ninguém estava olhando, adquirira cada ruga. Elas vieram em especial quando ele descobriu sobre seu destino, e ele era bem novo quando isso aconteceu. Depois de tomar conhecimento sobre quem ele era de verdade e o que deveria fazer, Estel tornara-se mais sério, preocupado, às vezes parecendo carregar todo o peso do mundo em suas costas. De certa forma o mundo realmente dependia dele. A raça dos Homens era por demais importante para a Terra-Média. Legolas e todos os Elfos sabiam disso. Um dia, o filho de Thranduil também iria embora. Os Elfos queriam deixar o mundo para os Homens, mas tal destino não era aguardado com ansiedade pelo jovem príncipe. E ele tinha seus motivos para não querer ir embora.

Legolas não tinha esperanças para seus sentimentos mais ocultos. Eles nasceram, afloraram e se mantiveram na escuridão e jamais viriam à ser reveladas. Ele jamais sequer permitira-se sonhar. Ele amava Arwen, mas nem tanto quanto ele amava aquele que era prometido a ela: Aragorn. O próprio Homem fora quem fizera a promessa e entregara a ela seu coração. Legolas jamais se colocaria entre os dois.

Ele lutara contra aquilo. E como lutara. Legolas já se afastara de Estel, por muito tempo sem que o Homem conseguisse entender sua atitude. Ele se aproximara novamente mas o tratara com uma camaradagem excessiva.

Passaram por tantas aventuras juntos que a tortura somente crescera.

Mesmo sem chances de poder estar com aquele que amava da forma como ele queria, Legolas descobriu na distância que o sofrimento era ainda maior se não o visse. Nunca mais ele se afastou e com o tempo seu rosto até adquiriu uma forma natural de sorrir quando ele via Estel trocar carícias com Arwen. Para todos à sua volta, Legolas não podia estar mais feliz pelos dois.

Durante todo o percurso, Legolas apertou o ombro de Estel, tanto quanto o de Gimli, mas com o Homem ele queria fazer muito mais do que aquilo. Ele achava que a traição poderia acontecer até em pensamento, por isso tentava sempre expulsar as imagens dele encostando seus lábios nos de Estel-Aragorn, mas Legolas não conseguia impedir que ele entrasse em seus sonhos. Foram incontáveis o número de noites em que ele acordou ofegante, suado e sem fôlego. As cenas que foram criadas por seus desejos mais carnais faziam-no ruborizar quando acordava. Às vezes ele se via então na mesma tenda que Estel quando isso acontecia. O sonho fora tão real que ele se via inclinar por sobre o corpo dormente de Aragorn, perigosamente tentado à dar continuidade às cenas tórridas que ele vivera. Somente durante uma madrugada, ele quase perdera o controle. Perdido entre a realidade e o sonho ele aproximara-se de Aragorn e inalara seu cheiro, uma mistura das ervas que fumava no cachimbo e sua essência natural. Ele respirara tão próximo ao pescoço de Aragorn, completamente seduzido por ele que Estel até gemera. Quando o homem sussurrou o nome de sua amada, Legolas fora trazido de volta para a realidade como se tivesse levado um soco.

Ás vezes ele chorava, copiosamente. Aquela fora uma das noites. Após tanto desejo que quase o enlouquecera, ele voltara-se para suas cobertas após ouvir o nome da Evenstar e encolheu-se todo curvado de lado e cobriu a própria mão, na qual ele usou como um travesseiro, de lágrimas. Doera muito ter sido trazido de volta à dura realidade daquela forma.

Mas ele enfrentou seu destino. Ele jamais saberia porque viera à amar alguém que jamais retornaria seu amor mas sabia que não suportaria se afastar. Ele não podia seguir em frente ou fugir para longe. Aragorn o aprisionava sem saber. Ele era seu escravo. Aquele que faria qualquer coisa que o Homem pedisse.

Legolas mantinha seus olhos azuis constantemente à seguir Estel. Não importa para onde ele fosse. Ele só o deixava quando Aragorn precisava tomar um banho de lago ou algo parecido. Além do respeito, ele jamais resistiria a visão que teria caso visse o Homem da forma como ele viera ao mundo.

-E você hein? -Indagou Aragorn enquanto comiam um dia. Ele estava falando sobre Arwen, coisa que fazia com frequência pois a missão os afastara. -Deixou alguma donzela para trás em Mirkwood, à sua espera?

Legolas arregalou os olhos, observando Estel com atenção. Não havia em seus olhos cinzentos nada mais do que uma leve curiosidade amigável.

-Não...Porque haveria?

-Ora, ora Legolas. -Aragorn riu e olhou para Gimli. -Vai me dizer que as mulheres não olham para você?

-Como eu vou saber? -Legolas respondeu mal-humorado, fingindo prestar atenção na tarefa de pegar mais comida.

-Olha meu jovem. -Começou Gimli. -Eu nunca achei os Elfos atraentes, à não ser pela Senhora Galadriel, mas tenho certeza que você deve para as mulheres como a lua cheia é para a noite: a maior estrela, aquela que mais é vista.

Os olhos de Legolas ficaram ainda maiores enquanto fitava Gimli. Ele os abaixou e Aragorn riu, trocando um olhar com Gimli. Os dois perceberam que as bochechas de Legolas estavam vermelhas.

Legolas jamais se importara em ser admirado. Quando atingiu a maturidade foi por Estel que ele começou à sentir desejo. Ele amaldiçoou seu corpo mas nunca houve nada que ele pudesse fazer. Estel fora seu primeiro amor e já se faziam tantos anos: sete décadas que ele tinha a certeza de que jamais poderia amar outra pessoa.

Foi com grande alegria que eles descobriram que Gandalf não só estava vivo, mas que ele retornara como O Branco e então, um adversário páreo para o poderoso Saruman. Logo descobririam que ele era ainda mais forte. O verdadeiro detentor da chama de Anor.

As coisas começaram à melhorar. Quando tudo parecia negro, Éomer, acompanhado dos Rohirrims que eram fiéis à Théoden, expulsaram os Uruk-hai restantes e os Ents deram cabo deles.

Elladan e Elrohir apareceram, próximo do fim e entregaram a espada à Aragorn, cujo poder poderia comandar o exército mais mortal pois a morte não lhes era mais obstáculo, o que fez toda a diferença na última batalha.

O que parecia impossível aconteceu e eles venceram. Os orcs ainda estavam lá e continuavam à existir, mas os que vieram para cima deles foram exterminados. Legolas só conseguia pensar no próximo passo, no que viria à seguir e que tudo acabasse logo.

Na frente dos portões de Mordor ele sabia que encontrariam sua morte. Mas ele iria antes de Estel.

Quando ele viu o rei de Gondor ser arremessado por um throll, ele correu em seu auxílio. Tudo estava acabado. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, mas ele se jogaria por cima de Estel e morreria em seu lugar, ou ao menos, antes dele. Não havia nada que ele pudesse negar ao Homem. E ele jamais saberia...

Tudo estava perdido e ele podia sentir o que todos ali sentiam: a derrota. Ela estava no ar. Eles estavam cercados, não só em volta mas também pelo ar. Não havia escapatória. Sorte teriam aqueles que morressem pela espada e a flecha. Pobres sofridos seriam aqueles que sobrevivessem até o fim, e fosse comido vivo por nazgûls e orcs.

Então o inesperado aconteceu. Uma explosão ensurdecedora se fez ouvir. E então o chão tremeu.

Todos se voltaram para O Olho.

O que viram ficariam gravados em suas memórias para sempre.

O Olho começou à se distorcer. Ele tremia e gritava e foi somente ali que parecia vivo, antes parecia um ardono que enfeitava a ponta de Barad-dûr e somente isso.

Legolas levou muito tempo para entender o que acontecia. Mesmo com o tremor e todo o barulho ele não tirara os olhos do throll, mas quando a criatura se virou ele a acompanhou. A torre caía...Sauron caía! A Montanha da Perdição explodia e ele demorou à entender o porque. Quando ele explodiu de alegria por entender que Frodo e Sam conseguiram, a lava saiu para fora do monte de terra e ele chorou. Lamentando a perda dos Hobbits.

Na mesma noite ele descobriria que Frodo estava vivo, bem mais debilitado do que Sam. Ele parabenizou ao segundo primeiro e depois todos foram visitar Frodo em seu leito quando souberam que ele havia acordado.

Legolas sentia-se feliz, leve. Mas somente pelos outros. Não havia nada que ele aguardasse depois de tudo. Não havia nada para si.

E ele sabia que não poderia deixar a Terra-Média. Não enquanto o coração de Aragorn batesse...

Tudo era suportável em meio à batalha, à busca dos Hobbits, às guerras, à constante preocupação em manter Estel vivo, além dos outros amigos. Tudo isso o distraíra. Mas quando tudo acabou ele se viu face a face com o casamento de Estel com Arwen. Ele viu a felicidade dos dois. Teve que assistir a cerimônia onde eles juraram estarem juntos para sempre.

Pela primeira vez em tantos anos, Legolas entrou em desespero. Seu coração foi tomado por uma angústia que não ia embora. E ele mesmo não poderia partir, ele não conseguia viver longe de Estel.

Legolas ficou e ele imaginou porque Gimli ficava também. Gimli tornou-se sua compania mais próxima, ele não podia ficar perto de Estel o dia inteiro pois Arwen estava sempre com ele. Incrivelmente Legolas jamais sentiu qualquer aversão por ela, somente à vê-los se beijarem e se abraçarem. Muitas vezes Arwen o pegava olhando para eles e nessa hora Legolas considerava novamente a ideia de tomar o navio e partir.

Legolas jogou toda sua energia no trabalho de transformar Gondor de volta ao que fora, há mil anos atrás. Aragorn vinha atrás dele, querendo conversar mas Legolas estava cada vez mais atarefado.

Os anos se passavam devagar. Legolas tentava ficar ocupado o dia inteiro, mas por mais que lhe doesse, como algum tipo de droga ele precisava ver Estel à noite. Por isso sempre voltava à Minas Tirith e comia à mesa com o rei...e a rainha de Gondor.

Aragorn e Arwen chegavam às vezes à serem ridículos. Um dava comida para o outro, trocavam beijos. Os anos e décadas se passaram e eles pareciam adolescentes apaixonados.

Nunca ficou mais fácil para Legolas. Às vezes, em dias que ele não estava muito bem ou cansado, uma lágrima conseguia escapar sua máscara de normalidade e ele a secava correndo no guardanapo.

Legolas aproveitava as noites para observar os lábios de Aragorn, enquanto ele se alimentava e reparava em como seus lábios se moviam. Nessas horas seus lábios se entreabriam, admirados com a cena.

Mas Estel jamais saberia.

Legolas sabia que ele precisava partir, mais cedo ou mais tarde mas ele não tinha forças. Estava sempre cansado depois do dia de trabalho e seus homens estavam preocupados com ele. Diziam que ele trabalhava mais do que um Elfo comum e ele era um príncipe. Tentavam aliviar sua carga horária mas Legolas se recusava à descansar.

Um dia ele caiu. Simplesmente desmaiou enquanto trabalhava pesado em Ithilien. Ele foi levado para a enfermaria e um curandeiro élfico cuidou dele. O homem não sabia lhe dizer o que ele tinha.

Legolas melhorou mas parecia mais cansado. O desânimo tomava conta de seu corpo e parecia esmagar seu coração. Cada vez mais ele se tornava obcecado por Estel. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

A notícia da gravidez e depois o nascimento de Eldarion, fez com que Legolas piorasse. Ele estava com depressão, não havia como negar.

Legolas teve longas conversas com o curandeiro e até outros Elfos, mais velhos do que ele e todos foram unanimes ao aconselhar para que o Elfo fosse para Valinor. Legolas continuava à se recusar...

"Enquanto Estel ainda respirasse..."

Arwen e Aragorn tiveram mais dois filhos. Eles cresceram rápido. Arwen foram terrivelmente insistente para que Legolas fosse o padrinho e ele passou à ensinar os três como manusear o arco e a flecha, jamais houve arqueiro como ele, diziam.

Um dia, no campo de treinamento, Aragorn observava Legolas, tão diferente daquele que ele conhecera sua vida toda, à errar o alvo e muitas vezes sem conseguir arremessar a flecha com força o bastante para que chegasse até o ponto.

-O que está acontecendo com você Legolas? -Estel perguntara, agarrando-lhe pelo pulso quando ele tentou fugir.

-Não é nada. -Ele tentava se desvencilhar, percebendo que estava terrivelmente fraco.

-Legolas, por Valar...Me diga o que você tem! -Aragorn estava desesperado.

Legolas tentara não olhar para os globos cinzentos, mas o tempo passara e a situação já estava estranha. Ele levantou a cabeça e havia uma grande dor nos olhos de Estel.

Sem se conter Legolas acariciou-lhe o rosto, querendo consolá-lo. Como odiava ver Estel sofrer.

Por um momento Aragorn apenas encarou-o, sem compreender. Então seu olhar foi mudando e o entendimento foi tomando conta dele e Legolas congelou onde estava. Aragorn sabia.

Os dois estavam muito próximos agora e Aragorn retribuiu o contato, acariciando a face de Legolas de volta. O Elfo prendeu a respiração. Ele não podia fazer aquilo mas percebeu que não conseguiria resistir... caso Estel quisesse...

A mente de Legolas gritava para que ele se afastasse de Aragorn imediatamente.

Seu corpo não obedecia. Seu coração pulsava de felicidade pelo contato.

Seu coração venceu.

Aragorn aproximou seus lábios e eles se encostaram. Eles não tentaram se beijar, apenas mantiveram contato. Os lábios de Estel eram mais carnudos do que Legolas jamais imaginara ser possível. Eles respiravam forte, completamente seduzidos pelo outro. Nenhum dos dois iria se mover, por respeito à Arwen mas ambos eram fracos demais para se afastarem.

-Legolas... Eu também amo...

Então Legolas sentiu o contato quebrar. Seus olhos foram se levantando e enquanto isso ele viu, como em câmera lenta, Estel cair para trás. Seus olhos saltaram das órbitas e ele tentou segurar o rei. Mas estava tão fraco que ele caiu junto e em cima de Aragorn, que gritou de dor.

-Estel! -Legolas gritou horrorizado. O grito ecoou entre as árvores, de tão alto que foi. -Socorro! -O elfo gritou enquanto tentava levantar o amigo. Ele mal conseguiu, mas finalmente os dois estavam em pé.

Aragorn perdera a consciência. Legolas passou o braço do homem por sobre seu ombro e passou seu braço em volta da cintura, arrastando-o. Não havia ninguém por ali, ninguém veio ajudar.

Depois de muito cair por causa de sua própria fraqueza, e levantar-se, ele finalmente conseguiu levar Aragorn à enfermaria.

Quando o rei foi examinado rapidamente pelo curandeiro, ele se voltou para Legolas que observou-o horrorizado. Por que ele não continuava o exame?

-Eu sinto muito milorde. -O homem começou. -Mas o rei Aragorn faleceu.

-Não... -Legolas deu alguns passos para trás e caiu no chão. Toda a força de seu corpo se esvaiu. -Não! -Ele gritou furioso para o curandeiro. -Ele estava bem agora pouco.

-Ele teve uma parada cardíaca. Acabou de acontecer. Eu sinto muito príncipe...

-Não! -Legolas levantou-se. Seus olhos cobertos de lágrimas. Ele mal podia enxergar.

Todo o sentimento que ele reprimiu por anos, veio à tona. Por tanto tempo ele não só amou à Estel, mas ele se ressentiu com sua solidão, ele teve ciúmes dele com Arwen, ele sofreu por manter um segredo somente para si. A fúria tomou conta dele e ele pegou uma cadeira e arremessou contra a parede. Ela atingiu o alvo e se despedaçou.

Legolas novamente caiu no chão. Sua cabeça girava e ele sentia que ia vomitar. Mas ele não podia sair dali. Novamente ele correu para a cama e pegou a mão de Estel. Ele nem notara que ele estava frio.

-Estel...-Ele disse chorando.

Não houve resposta.

-Meu...amor...-Legolas soluçou sem consolo, no peito do rei.

O queixo do curandeiro caiu mas ele não disse nada. Com respeito, retirou-se do quarto.

Novamente Legolas sentiu-se próximo da loucura. Ele socou o peito de Aragorn, tentando fazer o coração voltar à funcionar e amaldiçoou-se por estar tão fraco. Ele soprou ar pela boca, degustando pela última vez daqueles lábios.

A realidade era triste. Estel realmente se fora. Legolas tentara ressuscitá-lo por muito tempo. Ele ficou ali até seus soluços acabarem.

Arwen chegou em frente ao quarto da enfermaria e respirou fundo. Seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas e ela segurava seus soluços.

Ao abrir a porta ela ficou levemente chocada com o que viu.

Legolas estava deitado na cama com Aragorn. Seu braço em volta de seu marido, possessivamente. Sua cabeça descansava sobre o peito largo de Aragorn. Ela correu até lá e acariciou a cabeça de Legolas, ele nem se moveu. Em volta dos olhos do loiro havia os vestígios de seu sofrimento. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e completamente inchados. Seu cabelo grudava onde se secou por sobre as lágrimas e ela afastou as mechas com carinho.

Ela foi para o outro lado da cama e também se deitou, beijando a testa do marido. A dor a tomou e ela chorou por horas, sem parar. Ela não percebeu quando foi que ela acabou sucumbindo ao sono e ao cansaço, mas dormiu ali mesmo.

Na manhã seguinte, quando o raio lhe ofuscou a vista, Arwen lutou para abrir os olhos. Primeiro ela olhou para o marido. Ele realmente se fora. Depois ela procurou o padrinho de seu filho e melhor amigo de Aragorn, mas ele não estava mais no quarto.

Legolas seguia até onde estivera morando. Eles construíra uma boa cabana em meio à floresta de Ithilien e vinha passando as noites lá há algum tempo. Desta vez ele não ia para lá para descansar. Não iria mais se recobrar para preparar-se para o dia de trabalho do dia seguinte. Por coincidência, seu trabalho estava pronto.

Todo o cansaço que ele vinha sentindo...agora estava claro... Ele sabia agora...

Ele entrou e fechou a porta.

Arrancando a túnica prateada, sem sequer desabotá-la, ele finalmente destruiu a peça de roupa pela qual era tão conhecido por usar. Todos viam aquela cor prateada de longe e sabiam que ele vinha chegando, mas não mais.

Ele se jogou na cama, fazendo-a gemer. Seu peito nú. Seu cabeço todo espalhado em volta de sua cabeça.

Ele ficou fitando o teto, seu pensamento vazio, seu coração: negro.

Houve uma batida mas ele não respondeu. Após uma segunda batida sem resposta, Gimli entrou e correu até a cama.

-Ei jovem...Vamos reagir. Não fique assim.

Legolas nem o olhou. Não é porque queria ignorá-lo. É porque ele não conseguia mais mover sua cabeça. Gimli moveu-a por ele, segurando eu queixo com sua mão forte e virando seu rosto para ele.

-Legolas...por favor, não faça isso.

-Não faça o que?

-Não morra por estar de coração partido.

-Isso não é algo que um elfo consiga parar, meu caro Gimli. Eu estou morrendo faz muito tempo, mas eu não havia percebido.

-Legolas...

-Gimli. Por favor, isto seria uma grande dor vinda numa hora como esta. Principalmente Eldarion, ele é muito apegado a mim. Eu preciso que você minta. Que diga a todos eles que eu peguei o navio.

-Não Legolas, vamos realmente pegar o navio antes que seja tarde. Você não sabe? Eu ganhei permissão, eu posso ir também. Minha vida não seria nada sem você lá.

-Você encontrará Galadriel lá, Gimli. E muitas outras coisas que você não faz nem ideia. Você vai conhecer o que é impossível se ver na Terra-Média. Tudo pode acontecer em Valinor.

-Eu sei o que você sentia por Aragorn.

Legolas desviou o olhar.

-Eu não tenho esse sentimento como você tinha por ele, mas eu também preciso de você do meu lado, meu jovem. -Gimli tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Legolas desejou poder enxugar os olhos do amigo. -Eu não tomaria o navio sem você.

-Está bem. Então avise Arwen, Eldarion e todo o resto. Depois então partiremos.

Gimli foi o único à se despedir. Ele inventou várias coisas, que Legolas estava revoltado, nervoso, recusando-se até à conversar com o próprio Gimli. Mas a verdade é que o Anão jamais deixaria Arwen ver em que estado Legolas chegara, pois ela saberia da verdade assim que batesse os olhos nele.

Gimli foi breve em seu adeus. Ele queria consolar Eldarion mas não havia tempo, Legolas poderia morrer a qualquer momento. Sabe-se quanto dura um Elfo com o coração partido.

Tudo estava pronto na mesma noite e os elfos de Mirkwood, carregaram Legolas para o navio. Gimli esperava no porto e ao ver Legolas na maca, seu coração quase parou. Ele estava um pouco cinzento e seu olhar parado, meio escuro.

-Deuses! -Ele gritou.

-Ele está vivo...-Disse um elfo. -Mas...mas eu sinceramente...não sei...

A viagem foi apressada. Eles tentaram dar toda a velocidade possível ao navio.

Eles fizeram de tudo.

Os elfos ali amavam Legolas com toda suas almas.

Gimli amava o amigo pois aquele era o melhor e mais próximo de todos dele.

Mas não houve o que pudessem fazer para impedir sua partida.

Legolas jamais moveu seus olhos. Havia grande tristeza neles. E foi no mar, pouco antes de atingirem Valinor que sua alma deixou seu corpo.

Ele vinha morrendo pouco à pouco, desde que soubera que seu amor era impossível. Mas se Aragorn não estivesse vivo, então para ele era impossível continuar.

A versão oficial da história na Terra-Média é a de que Legolas, o fiel amigo Elfo do rei de Gondor ficou ao seu lado até a sua morte, para depois partir para Valinor.

A verdade é que ele jamais alcançou as margens cinzas.

Gimli ergueu os olhos molhados para o céu, observando as estrelas.

Ele desejou com toda sua alma que os dois se reencontrassem. Legolas passara a sua vida toda se sacrificando pelos outros. Ele merecia uma eternidade feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong> - Espero que tenham gostado. Eu escrevi agora pouco, sem corrigir, se encontrar algum erro e puder me avisar, eu agradeço.

Me dê sua opinião para incentivar-me à continuar ^_^

Esta é minha segunda história triste, mas esta é triste mesmo. Não coloquei final feliz nem a esperança de um. Estava me sentindo assim no momento.

Não, não eu. Eu estou bem, mas estava sentindo que o Legolas está triste.

Pois é, o elfo vive andando do meu lado. Eu acredito que venha a escrever muito mais sobre ele.

Muito obrigada por terem lido.


End file.
